The Keiyo Series/Transcript
The transcripts for the series since I have nowhere else to put them thanks to deviantart. First Day Pokéumans; Alex the Mudkip, Mika the Torchic, Tony the Treecko, Lance the Pikachu, and Marisa the Shinx Chapter 1; First Day -- This is currently being re-made. Part 1; The Transformation Begins -- Cutting to Alex -- I am Alex, part of Keiyo Family. I am currently narrating our story, on my side. My family is; Mika, Tony, Bill, Jake, Judy, Kevin, and Joey. My friends next door are Lance, Marisa, Cody, Frank, Alice, Jonson, and Ezekiel, a family like us. There are other neighbors, but I don't know them. I'm an 11 year old human, and I'm a HUGE fan of Pokémon along with all of us, and it's Generation III that tempted me, so my favorite Pokémon is Mudkip. We know ALL about Pokémon. However, I found out that if we became a big enough fan, something would happen. Is it good? Is it bad? I'm not sure... AM I hear a slight sound. My eyes open, and it's all dark. For some reason, I have this odd feeling of power circulating my hands. Alex (me): Mika? Mika: Ergh...huh...? I come in Mika's room near mine. Alex (me): Mika, you awake? I thought I heard you in here. Mika: Yawn...ergh, whaaat do you waant...? Alex (me): Can I...have a midnight snack again? I'm kind of hungry. ^.^; Mika: Ugh... (Droopy eyes) Why can't you get it yourself? Alex (me): They are so tasty... Mika: Fine... Yawn... Mika walks slowly to the kitchen. Mika: Can you close the door? Alex (me): Sure. I do so. Mika: (Opens another one) Close that one too... I do so again. Mika is my 12 year old sister that is a little nervous but still nice. Mika: Alright, what do you want? Alex (me): Could I... (Yawn) have a turkey sandwich? They are so tasty at night... Mika: Hm, let me see if we have all of the materials... She searches the fridge. Mika: Yes, we do. Okay, I'll make it... I watch her. Alex (me): Mika, do you wonder how long our family has been away? Mika: Yeah, they were taking Joey to the doctor since there was something about him that was weird. And they all disappeared somehow...they never came back and fixed her. Alex (me): Mom left us here since she could trust us enough. So it's just us two... Mika: She left Tony here too, I think. Maybe I should look... She does... Mika: Yeah, he's sleeping. He's the only one besides us here... Alex (me): I know. I watch her more... Mika: Done. Alex (me): Oh, thank you... Mika: Here, I made a glass of water as well. We both nom on the sandwich, when... Alex (me): Hey, what the heck? Mika: What? For some reason, a blue stain appeared on my hand. Alex (me): Mika? Mika: Yes? Alex (me): Did you put food coloring on the sandwich? Mika: We don't have that... Why? Alex (me): There's some blue stain on my hand...and I somewhat feel like it's changing. Mika: There's the sink... Alex (me): Right. I wash my hands carefully... and more... and more... but it won't come off. Alex (me): What the heck? It's not coming off! Mika: Did you wash hard enough? Alex (me): Yes...for like, two minutes. Mika: That's weird... Alex (me): What the heck? It grew bigger! Mika: The water probably makes it bigger... I saw this once in a SpongeBob episode on a dollar bill. Alex (me): That's a cartoon, but this is real life, this shouldn't be happening. Mika: Well... I don't know. How did it get there in the first place? Alex (me): I don't know. It wasn't on me before I went to sleep! Did something happen while I was sleeping? Mika: You think I know the answer to that? I was sleeping the whole time until you woke me up. Alex (me): Hm... Mika: That's odd. Alex (me): What? Mika: My feet are feeling weird... Alex (me): So are my hands! This might be why they are turning blue. Mika: I don't want blue feet, thank you. Tony comes in the room just then. Tony is my black 15 year old brother that's calm and socializes in games and stuff. Tony: Hey, I'm trying to sleep... why are you two awake? (Rubs eyes) Alex (me): Sorry, it's just, I'm hungry, and there's this stain on me that came out of nowhere. It's blue, and I can't wash it. And it's growing bigger, and I'm starting to lose my control of four of my fingers...like I can't feel them anymore. And I have this feeling of power in them. Tony: ... Heh, I don't care, let's just go to bed and get some sle-- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE?! Alex (me): What? Tony: Alex, I think you infected me! A stain got on me! And I lost control of four of my fingers. Except the fact that my remaining 6 look distorted and my stain is green... Mika: I'm not affected with this... But my feet suddenly feel a tad bigger. Tony: Well let's just go to bed. Maybe it will go away... Tony walks to his room while me and Mika walk to ours which are next to each-other. Tony: Good night. We reach our rooms, with mine coming first. Mika: Goodnight Alex. Alex (me): Goodnight. I sit in my bed while Mika walks in her room) Mika: Yawn...arghergh... (Falls on bed, which sounds like a person falling against the floor) Alex (me): Right, sleep... That was what I was doing, until a few minutes later... Mika: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! A blood-curdling scream bursts through our house. Tons of neighbors can hear it. Mika: MYFEETARECLAWSIMHIDEOUSMYFEETARECLAWSIMHIDEOUSMYFEETARECLAWSIMHIDEOUSMYFEETARECLAWSIMHIDEOUS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! Lance, my 14-year old neighbor friend then comes out of his house. Lance: Oh my god, what was that scream? Whatever it was, it woke up the entire block! (Annoyed and tired) He begins heading towards our house, where the incident is happening. Alex (me): Tony, we have to go up. Something happened!! Tony and I look in her room, where we see her, curdling in a ball, and I catch something that's creepy... Mika's feet were bird feet!! Alex (me): OH MY GOD, MIKA...WHAT ARE THOSE?! Lance comes in the house to investigate. Lance: Alright, you two. What's going on? Noticing, me and Tony hide our hands behind our back, and guide Lance away from the room Mika is in. Alex (me): Oh... j-just a nightmare she had... Tony: Yeah, Mika got freaked out from something. I'm sorry. You should probably go back to sleep. Lance: Nightmare...? I want to comfort her, she shouldn't have to go to sleep after that with no help. Can I see her? Alex (me): Um... the thing is... we can't do that. Lance: What...? Is there something I should know about? Alex (me): Well... no... No, there's NOTHING you should know about. Tony: We'd really appreciate it if you go back to get and we'll go back to bed and we can forget this never happened. ... Uh-oh. Tony gets an itch. Lance: ...what? Tony: Itch... itch... Alex (me): As I said, it's just-- Uh-oh. Tony then has to itch it, blowing our cover. Alex (me): Oh, great. That's not right... Lance: Guys...what's that? Tony: This is part of a costume I'm making... Alex (me): He made ones for me too! Lance: .................................................... I am not amused. Tony: Good...good. Lance: Where's Mika? I'm getting freaked out. Should we tell him? Alex (me): ... you cannot tell anyone... Well, maybe Marisa won't mind...but... No one, Lance: Okay... Now tell me. What's going on? Alex (me): These strange mutations are happening to us. Lance: All three of you? Alex (me): Yes... Lance: This is getting weird... I'm wondering if I'm dreaming at this point. Alex (me): Me too... this isn't a dream. Lance: What happened to Mika? Mika: I'm h-hideous... I-I-I can't g-g-go in p-public with thes-s-s-se! Lance: ... (sees the feet) What's this? Mika: T-T-Torchic feet... I sh-sh-shouldn't have-ve-ve any!! Eek... Lance: Hm... Mika, calm down. Maybe someone pranked you... Lance proceeds to try to pull off Mika's bird feet as if they were part of a costume, but to no avail. Lance: What the... How could this have happened? Lance: I don't know. It's a mystery only Scooby-Doo can find out. Alex (me): This must be tied to my hands. Lance: Eh? Alex (me): My hands are blue. Both of them. It used to be a stain on one but it spread to both of them and two fingers on each hand are smaller... Lance: Do your parents know about this? Alex (me): My parents? They haven't been around since Wednesday, which was 5 days ago... With it being Monday at 1:34 AM, they have been gone for 5 days. Lance: You too? My family disappeared! All of them. It was a week and a half ago. Only my sister Marisa is left. Also, the other house next to you complained about their children going missing. In fact, the entire block have lost members from each family! Only a few rare houses are still unaffected. I'm starting to get scared... Alex (me): Oh my god... My family went missing after something was wrong with Joey, which might be this phenomenon. Only me, Tony, and Mika are left. Lance: Tony's infection looks the same like you, except his is green...and his fingers are distorted. Could this be a sign? Alex (me): I don't know... But I'm not gonna be able to sleep now. Mika: M-m-m-m-m-m-m-me neith-ther... Lance: Alright, well I can't stand this. I'm going back home. Alex (me): Alrighty then... He does so. I watch, too terrified to sleep. Tony: Guys, does this have something to do with our family? Did they get affected? Alex (me): I just don't know. I really don't. In fact... I don't think this is real. Maybe I'm hallucinating... Mika: H-h-h-hey... Alex-x-x... You f-feel this? Within a second, I am hardly hit in the face. Alex (me): OW!!!!!! (Bleeding) Ow...oh my god...ouch...you clocked me there!! Mika: Eep! S-sorry. I guess th-this means w-we are n-n-n-n-n-not dreami-ing. Sadly, this is true. This is real life, we are all affected by a creepy phenomenon, and our family is gone. Alex (me): I need a bandage... Tony: Here you go. Alex (me): Oh, thank you... (Puts it on cheek) Tony: So now what do we do? Alex (me): I don't know. We can't sleep. Mika will never be able to. I point to her, curdled in a ball and sucking her thumb. Tony: Eh heh... Alright, I guess we'll have to stay up overnight until it goes away... if it can. Part 2; IAM-ASH-INX0 AM It's been 5½ hours, and nothing has happened yet. Tony: ... Guys? Alex (me): Yes? Tony: Not to say that I want more mutations to happen to us, but... I'm bored. Alex (me): It's too bad those fingers don't look like they could play video games... A few minutes later, Lance comes in. Lance: Guys... did my sister, Marisa, come in here earlier? Alex (me): No... Lance: I haven't seen her since last night, and if she's gone, I don't trust that house. Can I say? Tony: Sure. Lance: So... anything happened yet? Alex (me): Not yet. Lance: What about Mika? Tony: Nothing... Lance: Hm... Weird. But...one thing happened... I think. Or is it just the lighting? Tony: And...what about you? Lance: What? (concerned) Tony: Is it me, or are you more...yellow... then usual? Lance: I'm always like this. Tony: I don't remember. Lance: Hm... Mika comes down. Mika: H-here guys... I m-m-made you this-s. (Mika has already gotten breakfast ready.) Alex (me): Wow, thanks! We obviously won't be sleeping for a while. AM We have finished breakfast and we're now living normal life... with, of course, the exception of the mutations. Tony: I'm gonna go outside now... I want to play ball. Mika: Wh-what if-f-f someone s-s-s-s-s-sees you? Tony: I'm not gonna show them in public! (Gets winter mittens) Sheesh... Alex (me): It sounds like he knew... Lance: So, what exactly happened? Alex (me): This sound woke me up... Mika was sleeping, and I got hungry, so she made me a mid-night snack, and my hands started to turn blue. Then Tony's were turning green. After I went to bed again, thinking it's nothing, Mika screams in panic when she learns... (fades out) -- Cutting to Tony -- Tony (me): Up. (throws ball up, and catches it) Up... (same thing) I enjoy being outside while very few people are at the same time. I enjoy it more today since they can't notice something suspicious about me. The ball lands on the roof of Lance's house. Tony (me): Oh, great... And two stories high, unlike our house? How am I supposed to get it? Because I want it, I begin throwing pinecones at the ball, hoping I can get it off. Tony (me): Come on... Eventually, I throw a big one that makes the ball go in the opposite side and roll off. Tony (me): Uh-oh. I run after it, and it lands in his shed. I walk in, seeing it lodged in the ceiling in a hole. I go up the stairs slowly. Girl: Please get out. Tony (me): Huh? Girl: Get out... you aren't welcome here. Tony (me): Hey, all I'm doing it getting something that-- The ball is thrown to me before I reach the top. Girl: Get out....please... Tony (me): ... (slowly walks out) Why do you want me out? Girl: That does not concern you... Just get out! Suddenly, I see sparks coming from the ceiling. Tony (me): Is there electric in th-- Girl: LEAVE!!! NNNOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!! The entire shed gets shocked and sparks go everywhere, making me run as fast as possible. Tony (me): Pant...pant...pant... (calms down) What is she doing in Lance's shed? And why doesn't she want me in there? I run off, not noticing my mittens fell off in the shed. The girl seems to be watching me... AM Alex: What movie? Lance: Cars...? Alex: Alright. The four of us decide to watch a movie to calm us down. Alex's mutations have increased... He now has Mudkip cheeks! Just then, the phone rings. Mika: H-hey, that m-m-might be our p-parents! We check it. Mika: ... 42s-6-274-46n-n-90... IAM-ASH-SH-INX? Alex: That's the 2abc code? Sounds like someone trying to prank us... Shinx aren't real. It would be cool if they were, though. Let's just ignore it. Mika: Ok-kay... Tony (me): Okay, guys, set it up, I'm gonna go get popcorn. I start getting a bag, when... Answering machine: Hello, please leave your message after the tone. Then I hear the oddly familiar voice of a girl... Girl: Hello... does a black kid with a red shirt and a blue bouncy ball live here? I immediately pick it up. Tony (me): Hello...? Girl: You... you're the one who entered my hiding place, aren't you? Tony: Well, my ball rolled in a shed, and then someone told me to get out and the entire shed got electrocuted. Girl: That's my hiding place... Please come in there, I need to verify something. Tony (me): Well... okay. I get the bag of popcorn for them. Tony (me): Hey...guys? Mika: I'm a g-g-girl! Tony (me): ...and girls... My mittens must have fallen off outside. Alex: What? Did anyone see you? Tony (me): No... Anyway, I'm out to retrieve them. I will get to them as fast as possible and come back with them. Alex: Okay... just... Don't let ANYONE see you. Tony (me): Okay. I go outside and retrieve them... but not before I remembered. I go in the shed. This periscope comes from the stairs. Girl: Your hands... they are Treecko hands. Tony (me): Treecko...? Girl: You are also one of them. Please follow me... I see this presence standing on all fours and yellow eyes...creeping me. Tony (me): Um... do you always have yellow eyes? Girl: No... I follow her in a hidden area in the upper part of the warehouse, where she leads me in this path... What is going on? Tony (me): Does anyone else know about this? Girl: No, and I don't plan that to happen. Tony (me): So...why me? Girl: You are also one of them. I don't get it at this point. She leads me in her room. A haybed, Pokémon food (unusual...), glowing blue nightlight, and this TV containing views of CCTV cameras she hid. And then I saw her... She was a Shinx! Tony (me): What the...?! Shinx: Hi... Tony (me): What is this? How could you... Shinx: I know... I transformed into one in the middle of the night and ran off here, where no one can see me. I made this by myself... Tony (me): Wow... you are such a good builder, especially as a Shinx, which is a species that is on all fours Shinx: I'm still fixing that... Tony (me): But... you do know that you are in the shed of a person that doesn't know about this? Shinx: You mean Lance... She knows his name? Tony (me): You know him? So why hide here? Shinx: He'd go sick if he know I, Marisa-- Tony (me): WHAT?! You are his sister?! Marisa: Yes... She reveals her trademark cyan and blue dress and her pink bow. Tony (me): He's been looking for you, you know. Marisa: Well he can't know unless I have to tell him... Tony (me): Why are you telling me? Marisa: You are also transforming into a Pokémon... Treecko. Tony (me): Treecko... Of course, I should have known! Marisa: But please don't tell the others... Tony (me): Why? Marisa: They can't know we are turning into Pokémon... Well of course, you are obvious, but I can't risk being caught. What if I'm taken to Area 51? Tony (me): They know about me... Also, the only ones around are my friends Alex and Mika, and your brother Lance! And...they are ALL affected! Besides, if I DO tell them, I'll tell them not to tell anyone and this secret between the five of us will work out. Marisa: Sorry, but I can't risk getting un-wanted attention. Can I trust you to keep this entire place a secret? Tony (me): Well... alright. Marisa: Promise? Tony (me): Promise. And so the secret begins. I am the only one to see a real Shinx... well, not technically, but transforming into a Pokémon could be cool... If only the rest of the world was fine with that. I leave the shed, completely "forgetting" the hidden area ever existed when... Lance: There you are. Tony (me): Oh, hi Lance. Lance: What took you so long? Did you really lose the mittens THAT far away? Tony (me): No, it's just that...well, they were in the shed. I had a hard time remembering where it was. See, I went in there to get my ball which fell from the roof. Have you ever dropped something on the roof? I once lost a toy car on ours! If you look closely, it's still there... Anyway, I throw stuff at it since it was stuck, and it took me minutes-- Lance: Nononono, Tony. Monologuing isn't necessary. Tony (me): Oh, okay. Lance: Tell me... why is my shed open? It should have been locked and your ball shouldn't have been able to roll in it. Tony (me): I don't know, maybe you were tired and went to get something from it and left without locking it. Lance: It was locked and I don't remember ever waking up after going to bed once. Only I have the key. Well...my family does but... Tony (me): Remember, Lance, it's a mystery only Scooby-Doo can find out. Lance: Hm... I'm concerned... What if someone broke in? Tony (me): Probably not... Lance: I need to go look to see if anything's missing. Uh-oh... what if he finds out? Tony (me): W-wait, I'll do it. Lance: No, I need to make sure nothing's missing. Tony (me): No, I'll do it. Trust me, it feels eerie in there, and I'm braver. Lance: Well... I do agree something seems off... I have a photograph that I can veri-- I take it. Tony (me): Alright, wait here. I go in. Everything is in their correct place, of course. Very quietly, over the hidden place, I move a rake and bicycle over it. And then I had to make sure he doesn't think something's up. Then I see a bottle of ketchup, and I had a brilliant idea. Tony (me): AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! I run out, being covered in "blood" (ketchup) and lock the shed. Tony (me): Someone tried to mutilate me! Lance: I'm outta here. We both run off. (Marisa saw the thing on camera and found it funny.) Part 3; Evacuate!! AM After watching the movie, we decided to relax with a nice game of Tumble. Mika is currently playing, though her constant wobbliness is hard to control. Mika: I'm alr-ready starting to be calmer n-now... I should also mention that since we ran back in my house, my belly is red and my feet seem bigger... Mika has a Torchic tail and is turning orange. And Alex... he lost his ability to stand on his legs and must be on all fours. Annoying, right? Just then, a serious Lance breaks in. Lance: Alright, that's it. I've had enough! Mika: H-huh...? Lance: I am not going to stand anymore lies and be kept from secrets. You three are constantly acting strange! Alex: Well, yeah, but-- Lance: I want the full story. Now. I want to know why this is happening and what's with my shed, and why our family isn't home yet. I want to know everything. You guys will tell me, and there's no way I'm going to get distracted! Of course, what happens next? Ding-dong! Pizza Guy: Pizza delivery. Lance: (Gasp) Yay, I'm starving! He runs to the front door. Tony (me): Heh... I guess he gets distracted easily... Alex: Wait, Lance! STOP! YOUR TAIL! Wouldn't it be a great time to open the door? If only Lance didn't have a clearly visible Pikachu tail and we could stop him... Alex: Lance, no! You can't do that! Lance: I'm hungry! He opens the door, not aware that he is exposing himself. Lance: Hello. Pizza Guy: Hello, your name is...? Lance: Lance. I live with them. Pizza Guy: Okay, so did you order 3 pepperoni pizzas? Lance: Yes, and I will pay for it. Pizza Guy: That's $35 dollars. Lance: Here you go. He gives him two 20 dollar bills and is given 5 dollars. Pizza Guy: Thanks for--... Lance: Your welcome. I know how exciting it is for your service to be used. No answer. Lance: What...? What are you looking at? Lance turns around and sees nothing. There are no mirrors to show him his own Pikachu tail that the Pizza Guy sees. Pizza Guy: You...you are one of them. Lance: Yes, I will be living here until my family returns. The Pizza Guy begins taking out another box. Lance: What is that? I ordered 3, not 4... But if you are generous, thanks! Want another 11 and a half dollars? A spray is taken. Lance: Wait... what are you do-- (gets sprayed) Tuesdays... apple days... (falls to the floor) The Pizza guy had just sprayed Lance with purple knock out gas. And that's when we start to get concerned. Alex: Guys... Lance hasn't come back yet. We should check, especially with that exposed tail... Mika: Wh-WHAT?! He s-showed up with a v-v-visible NOT NORMAL TAIL?! Alex: Let's go. Now. We three see him getting dragged in the truck, and we are seen. Pizza Guy: (Takes disguise off) Back up, I need back up! We have 4 loose Pokéuman kids on the loose! This person is revealed to be a part of team "PE", on his shirt, like a Team Rocket uniform. Alex: Pokéuman...?! Tony (me): Oh, no... She's done for! Alex: Who...? Tony (me): I can't explain that, but let's get out of here! And then guards sweep into our house, coming after us, blocking the door. Tony (me), Mika, Alex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! We run through the back door, getting out with team "PE" on our tail. (Marisa, though a camera, sees the 3 getting chased, PLUS Lance being chained up. She walks out of her hidden place, and tries to open the shed, but it's locked. She goes back in, and in the middle of a tunnel, turns a key and unlocks an emergency escape, where she pops out of the trees and chases after them.) -- Cutting to Mika -- Oh my gosh!! Over 10 guards chasing us?! Haven't I been through ENOUGH!? I wake up, and I'm thankful, because I wouldn't have noticed it. Usually I sleep until 10:00 AM... I could have been transformed completely! And now we are running through the street as mutated humans with Pokémon parts!? What next?! All we could do was run. Face away from the horrors they can do to us. And then a little boy sees us. Now what?! Little Boy: Whoa! Mika (me): P-please don't t-turn us in... PLEASE don't-- Little Boy: What happened to you guys? Alex: We can explain, see, this weird feeling got into us and we started-- Little Boy: Cool, a talking Mudkip! Alex: Mud... no, I'm sorry, I'm a human with-- The little boy shows a mirror to us and Alex has turned into a Mudkip ALREADY!! Alex: What... How fast did THIS happen? And then my arms felt numb... and my hair was growing weird! Tony, on the other hand, is just greener... nothing special. Guard: There they are? Little Boy: Hey, what do YOU want?! Guard: We want them. NOW! Little Boy: No, you aren't taking them away! Mudkip, use water gun! Water gun? What? I wish... Then Alex felt something... And WATER came out of his mouth!! Mika (me) OH M-MY GOD!!! Then my body started changing at well. People were looking on, but none of them were guards, unlike those... The guards have been soaked and sent flying. We all run off. This doesn't make sense. Why are we changing into Pokémon?? And why isn't anyone except those guards turning us in? A while later, I am a full Torchic! Tony is still changing. Why are we going so fast?! Maybe because of speedy hearts... Like mine. The people, amazed by this miracle, defend these people from us. Too bad another undercover agent sees us... And 2 more. Eventually, it came to a point where all 3 of us were full Pokémon! Alex's was a Mudkip, I was a Torchic, my favorite, and Tony was a Treecko! I see a pattern here... Then I began feeling energy and I looked at them, and some part of me felt hot... literally. Mika (me): LEAVE US ALONE!!! And them I un-willingly blow FIRE out of my mouth?! Tony: Mika...! O__O; What moves does a Treecko use...? Tony begins RUNNING at them... and at unusually high speed! And then he hits them, sending them flying. We could not believe it. We were 3 fully functioning Pokémon! Probably the first on this planet! Since we were alone, we look for somewhere to hide. A cave is a perfect place. And we hear...sounds... What are they? -- Cutting to Lance -- AM Lance (me): Agh... here's your 11... huh? I wake up, chained to a corner in a truck. I try to get up, but my legs and arms are shackled behind me. Oh great... how did this happen? -- FLASHBACK -- I remember hearing the doorbell and running off when... Alex: Wait, Lance! STOP! YOUR TAIL! I didn't pay attention the first time, but then I realized it. It was my tail the Pizza Guy saw that I didn't know about! No wonder he went all blank and serious. And THAT'S why I got knocked out. -- REAL LIFE -- I look behind me, seeing the lock to the cuffs holding down my limbs and see that yes, I DO have a Pikachu tail. I thought I wasn't affected... This might be my fault, but then something came to me. Lance (me): HEY!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY!?!? It might explain why they are missing, of course! No reply. And then the whole truck gets shocked. I feel it a little. I then hear various shocking sounds and the driver getting beat up. Lance (me): Hello, what's going on back there?? What the heck...? Maybe the legendary superhero Superman came to save me! That would be exciting! But... the thing I saw wasn't nearly as exciting. It was even MORE exciting then Superman. A hole is burst in the truck and I see a SHINX coming through it! This one takes a paperclip and frees the locks holding me down! Shinx: Follow me, Lance. It talks?! And knows my name?! I felt like passing out... I follow this Shinx. I learn it's a girl, because it's unusually wearing clothes... familiar ones. Something's weird about this Shinx... Shinx: Hurry, follow me! I followed her for a few minutes before she took me back to my shed. Lance (me): Huh...? What are you taking me in here for? Shinx: I wanted to keep this a secret, but you need my help. I go in. She then triggers a hidden compartment inside. Lance (me): What the... It reveals a path. Lance (me): Where did that come from?! Shinx: Me. Lance (me): Wow... What are you doing residing here? Shinx: A secret I have... Lance (me): What?